DDP Chucky 2
Chucky #2 is the second issue of ''Chucky''. Plot Chucky slowly approaches Shawna, who is trying to drag the unconscious body of Preston away from the killer doll. He comments that Preston will soon be dead from the electric shock, and sporting an erection, attempts to woo her. Angered, she fires her shotgun at him giving her enough time to drag her husband downstairs. But Chucky simply smashes the door down and continues his twisted courtship. Shawna at first misses him when she throws a knife, but then successfully smashes the doll in the face with a shovel. Realizing his rejection, he grabs a chainsaw and charges at them. Now awake, Preston fires his pistol at Chucky but is quickly killed. Turning his attention to Shawna, she makes a run for a nearby door and tries to close it but Chucky keeps it open by throwing his knife at the crack. With her now cornered, Chucky takes his knife back and stabs her to death. The next day at the police station, the chief, Murphy, wonders if he was too hard on Preston about the "doll thing" as he had called him five times with no answer. He tries to call him again and leaves a message on his machine. Still at Preston's house, Chucky wonders why although he should feel great, he currently feels empty. Thumbing through Preston's mail, he finds a letter from Jade and decides that she is his next target. At Jade's house, she says her goodbyes to Jesse as he leaves for work. He tells her to meet him at their favourite spot after work for a special surprise. As soon as he leaves in his truck, Chucky approaches the window and watches Jade undress. He makes his way inside the house and into the bathroom, where Jade is having a shower. Before he goes to kill her, he comes to the conclusion that if he takes his time to destroy her life as she did to him, he would get a lot more enjoyment from it. He leaves through the bathroom window before Jade finishes her shower and heads off to work. Meeting with her first client at their trailer home, she discusses with the mother about how child services is there to help them get back on their feet. While the two talk, Chucky listens in through the window, plotting his next move. Later at a coffee shop, Jade talks with her friends about her and Jesse's plans for tonight. She thinks that he is going to ask her to marry him again; even though they aren't divorced, it would be symbolic. When she is with Jesse, she feels more like herself again, and more carefree. Once again, Chucky listens in through the window in the alleyway. Suddenly, he is approached by a street gang, where one of them pulls his gun on the doll once he insults him. But before he can pull the trigger, Chucky throws his knife straight into his throat and rapidly kills the rest of the gang. Dismembering their bodies, he throws their remains into the nearby dumpster. That night in the park, Jesse re-proposes to Jade in front of a large water fountain, where Chucky is hiding behind. She excitedly accepts, which causes Chucky to vomit. The next day at Jade's house, she and Jesse say their goodbyes as he leaves for work. However this time as he is driving away, Chucky bursts through the rear window and knocks him out with a hammer. The truck swerves off the road into the woods, allowing the doll to drag Jesse's body to a secluded cabin and tie him to a metal pole inside. The police chief, Murphy, continues trying to call Preston to no avail, and decides to drive to his home. Knocking on the door and receiving no answer, he pulls out his gun and storms inside to see the horrors within. He calls Jade to tell her that Preston and Shawna were murdered, to which she immediately runs out of her office. Meanwhile talking to a gagged Jesse, Chucky remarks that since he is a doll, there is no DNA evidence of him being involved in the recent killings. However, as a part of his master plan he spread Jesse's hair and skin samples all over Preston's house in order for the police to pin him as the murderer. Cover Variants MAR073377-full.jpg Category:Comics